


V Day

by Crysania



Series: Sheep Boys prompt-a-thon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: sheep boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endangeredslug prompted: BroTP prompt: it’s Valentine’s Day again and they meet once more at the drugstore buying last minute gifts. Bonus points if Gold is buying more duct tape and rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Day

_Valentine’s Day_. Gold scoffs at the mere idea of it all. This isn’t his world after all and they had nothing quite so nauseating as that back in their world. But he’s here. And Belle, while also a product of their old world, has embraced all the charms (if one can call them such a thing) of the Land Without Magic.

She hasn’t specifically said anything about the holiday, but he cannot help but notice her eyes focusing on the displays, the sighs as she notices the flowers. She’s even gone around to her father’s place once or twice and spoken of who bought what and for who.

He won’t go there.

He _can’t_ go there.

The man might have been willing to give her away at the wedding but he’s pretty sure that things are not settled between them. And the thought of going after his father-in-law doesn’t sit right with him. Belle would be devastated. Her relationship with her father is still shaky. He can’t imagine what would happen to it if the two of them came to blows.

So the flower shop is out.

Which means it’s back to that damned pharmacy. There really isn’t much in Storybrooke and he’s suddenly lamenting that more than ever. Why Regina had to trap them in some dinky little town in the middle of Nowhere, Maine is beyond him. Without the ability to _leave_ said town, they really are in dire straits for something _proper_.

And she’s a new wife.

She deserves the best.

She is, after all, stuck with _him_.

He steps into the pharmacy to find a decent number of men there before him. They’re in front of the cards, jostling each other, trying to find _something_ at the last minute. When they see him they part like the red sea. He does so love that. The other men find other things to do and he’s left standing alone in front of the cards. It’s as it should be, really.

There aren’t many cards left and though he knows he could just magic something up for Belle, he also knows she doesn’t want that. And she can smell his magic from a mile away. It’s a strange ability really. She’s in tune with it somehow. Perhaps because she’s in tune with him. But she catches him at every turn. And while she’s ok with his magic, perhaps more so now than ever before, he knows she prefers him to not use it for personal things.

So a card it is.

And maybe some chocolates.

And what else do women like anyway?

He’s setting back the fifth card he’s read and discarded when he feels a presence at his side. He glances over…and up a bit…and does little more than smirk and raise an eyebrow. “Charming.”

“You too, eh?” Charming says with a sheepish look playing about his face.

“Me too what?”

“Last minute gifts?”

“Perhaps.” The smirk is still in place.

“Try this one,” Charming says and hands him a card.

For a moment Gold doesn’t read it. What would Charming know about _his_ relationship anyway? But the man is standing close at his side, ridiculous grin in place. With a small snort of derision Gold glances down at the card in hand. It’s sweet, but not overly so, the sentiment one Belle would adore. He looks back at Charming and sees the man’s grin widen.

“I got that one for Snow last year,” he says. “She loved it.”

“They have the same cards every year?”

“It’s Storybrooke,” Charming says with a shrug. He really doesn’t need to say more, Gold realizes. It is what it is. Small town, trapped residents, everything still so very 1983 despite the bits of technology the town occasional updates.

“It is indeed,” he returns.

Gold moves off then, glancing around the store. There has to be something else Belle will enjoy. His eyes fall on the ridiculous stuffed animals, their stuffed hearts held in their little stuffed hands and he admits to shuddering. That’s just a bit too close to the reality of their magical world. Not surprisingly, Charming has grabbed one and is staring at the stupid little thing.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Gold asks, coming up behind him. Charming nearly drops the stuffed bear as he turns to him.

“Snow loves stuffed animals.” _Obtuse as always._

Gold simply points at the stuffed heart. “You don’t think that might bring back too many memories?” Charming just stares at him, mouth slightly parted. It’s almost as if Gold can _see_ the wheels turning in his head.

“Oh…yeah.” He gives a small laugh. “You’re right.” And the bear gets set back on the shelf. Behind them he can hear Clark lamenting the fact that no one wants one of the stupid bears. But in a town where ripping out hearts is not unheard of, it seems prudent of most of the townsfolk to avoid such a thing.

They both continue meandering around the store and Gold finally spies something that he _knows_ Belle will love. It’s not conventional. It’s almost ridiculous. But she has been hinting about something along that line and it makes him smirk to even considering buying it. He picks it up anyway. No need for a gift bag for this. Belle will know and the gift will come later.

He does mean that quite literally. His smirk widens.

This time he’s in line behind Charming when he arrives. The ridiculous stuffed bear and it’s all too familiar stuffed heart has been replaced by a ridiculous pink stuffed puppy. And a rattle. He supposes that’s for the baby, but really one never knows. For all he knows they’re into things that would put he and Belle to shame.

The image of Snow White in diapers and holding that rattle suddenly pops into his mind and he cringes. One really should _not_ imagine someone else’s sex life. Especially if that someone else is Prince Charming and Snow White. And most especially if it’s imagining them involved in _that_ sort of thing. It’s definitely not an image he ever wanted in his head.

“Only one card this time?” Gold says and Charming turns back to him. He watches the guilty look pass over the taller man’s face and grins.

“Yeah. Just one.” Charming looks away.

Gold plucks it out of his hand. “No _I Woof You_ this time around?”

“Gave that one to her the last time. By accident.”

“Oh my.” Gold says. “I imagine that went over rather well.”

“About as well as a lead balloon.”

“Indeed.”

There’s silence for a moment. Charming steps up to have his purchases rung up and then turns to look back at Gold. His eyes fall on the items Gold is cradling in his arms and then fly up to meet his.

Gold smirks.

“You’re not…you know…kidnapping anyone again. Are you?” The way his voice hesitates makes Gold’s smirk turn to an outright grin.

“Nope.”

“Then…” Gold knows there’s some of the sheriff there still in him, even though Emma has taken over the job again and Charming has been relegated to running errands and picking up whatever Snow and the baby might need.

Gold shrugs, an elegant move in his perfectly-tailored suit. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Charming’s eyebrows draw low over his eyes. He looks first at the rope and then at the duct tape Gold has in his other hand. Then he glances down at the card and finally back up at Gold himself. “Oh.”

“Now you get it.”

Charming turns away then, picks up his purchases. Gold can see him trying to beat a hasty retreat. He sets down his purchases and reaches out a hand to grab the sleeve of Charming’s coat. “And Charming?”

“Yeah?” The other man sounds reluctant to respond at all.

“If you ever need… _suggestions_ …do stop by the shop.” Charming can’t even meet his eyes, but Gold notices his face is bright red as he rushes out the door.

It appears he was right in the first place. The rattle was indeed for the baby after all.


End file.
